


Gross

by ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Or romantic, You Decide, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld/pseuds/ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin doesn't get sick often. But when he does, it's close-to-death-begging-for-help sick. (Or at least, that's how he describes it). Dan to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dan, I'm sick. I need your help."  
The sound of retching enacted from the phone, and Dan leaned away as to not hear it.  
Gross.  
Arin didn't get sick often, around three times a year. But when he got sick, he got close-to-death-begging-for-help sick. Dan had a go-bag for the hospital if needed, as he was usually the one called in these situations.  
"Okay, buddy. I'm on my way. Which bag?"  
"Bring the pink one." Arin wasn't sounding too well.  
"They're both pink."  
"Oh shit, you're right. The dark pink one."  
"Got it." Dan slung the small crossbody bag onto his shoulder. "Stay on the phone with me, Big Cat."  
"Yeah, okay."  
"I'm leaving the house. Anything you want?"  
Arin was quiet.  
"Arin? Come on, Hanson. Anything?"  
"That tea stuff."  
Dan rolled his eyes.  
"Which one?"  
"Chai or green."  
"You can't have dairy. I'm bringing black and green."  
"...okay."  
After having secured the tea, Dan locked his house and got into the car.  
"Alright, how're you feeling?"  
"Shitty."  
"Specifics."  
" _REALLY_ shitty?"  
Why was he always impossible when he was sick? Maybe he was always this impossible.  
"Stomach hurt?"  
"Yeah."  
Dan narrowed down the list of causes.  
"How about your head?"  
"M-" Arin gasped a bit. "Mhm."  
"Okay, I'm turning in. I think you have the flu."  
"Again?"  
"Yup."  
The line was silent once more. Dan almost said something before he heard distant vomiting.  
God, he was gonna walk into a shitstorm.  
Dan jammed his key into the lock, only to find it locked the door.  
The door was left unlocked. Jesus.  
"Arin Joseph..." Dan muttered into the phone. He pushed the door open into the characteristically messy house.  
"Yeah?" Arin answered on the phone. Dan could hear him distantly in the upstairs bathroom.  
"You left the door unlocked." Dan responded. He went up the stairs two at a time and opened the bathroom door, hanging up the phone.  
"You're a dumba-"  
Dan trailed off upon seeing the state Arin was in. His shirt was soaked in sweat, and he had his arms under his forehead, resting on the edge of the seat. It still shocked Dan to see Arin like this, when he seemed surprisingly put-together.  
"Sorry." Arin whispered, still staring at his knees from behind his arms.  
"Nah, it... it's cool."  
Dan grabbed a washcloth from under the sink, rinsing it with cold water and wringing it out. He set the cold washcloth on Arin's neck, kneeling beside him to hold it. He also reached around and flushed the toilet, trying not to look into it.  
"You've got the bag?" Arin asked.  
"Yeah, I've got it."  
"Good," he smirked a bit, still not looking at Dan. "I think you're staying the night."  
\------  
Half an hour and seven dry-heaves later, Arin felt well enough to leave the bathroom.  
"It'll pass, Big Cat," Dan kept repeating.  
Arin nodded against him, and Dan tried not to notice that he looked a mess.  
Instead, Dan marveled at the amount of half-empty water bottles littered every flat surface.  
"You need a damn housekeeper for all of these bottles."  
Arin groaned, but still chuckled.  
"Gotta stay hydrated, yo."  
"I mean, I guess."  
"Keep those kidneys clean, son!"  
Dan giggled at his gesticulating wildly.  
At least he sounded like himself.  
They made it to his bedroom, and the older man opened the third dresser drawer, where he knew he'd find 89% of Arin's wardrode.  
"Okay, let's see..." Dan rooted around in Arin's drawer, ignoring anything incriminating as best friends do. Lacey underwear, bright yellow morph suit, copious amounts of pink shirts. Dan grabbed a soft, stretchy shirt and tossed it at Arin.  
"Okay, Big Cat. Change."  
"Why?" Arin drew out the word, exasperated.  
"Because you've been sweating, and you're not gonna get any good sleep if you stay in that shirt," Dan rolled his eyes. He sounded like his father.  
"It would actually be better if you changed everything, but you do you."  
Arin stared at the cieling.  
"Only if we can watch movies instead of me sleeping."  
"Arin..."  
"Deal?"  
Dan rolled his eyes once more. He joined Arin in staring at the cieling, hoping it would give him strength to deal with this shit.  
"Yeah, sure. Deal."

Dan switched back to the drawer and pulled out boxers and cotton shorts, tossing them both at Arin.  
"Change. Everything."  
The older man walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He heard shuffling, a curse or two, and then Arin opened the door.  
He started to shuffle past Dan quickly, who stuck his hand out and stopped him.  
"Arin, seriously, are you four years old?"  
Dan asked. Arin tried to retaliate, but Dan grabbed the fully-visible waistband of Arin's boxers, pulling them up to see the color below.  
"W-what about it?"  
"I handed you blue ones."  
"No, they were...." Arin bent to see the color of the boxers he had on.  
"...green."  
"I remember because blue is my favorite color."  
Dan and Arin stared at each other for a couple seconds before Arin shoved Dan lightly in the chest.  
"You cocky bastard."  
"Go change, Hanson."  
Arin turned glumly and returned to the room. As he shuffled around inside, Dan leaned against the door.  
"You know, it would have been less effort to just change into them first," he called.  
"Fuck off," Arin bit.  
When the door opened again, Dan grabbed Arin to keep him from falling.  
"I'm fine. You don't have to baby me."  
Arin chuckled. "You're like my mom."  
"I'm gonna baby you. You know you're my best friend, right?"  
"You tell me that all the time."  
"I know. It's good to know, especially when you're sick."  
"Are you putting me in the grave early, Avidan?"  
Dan rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, yes, I am."  
"Aw, shit dude..." Arin drew out. Dan repeated it playfully, and they went back and forth until they were flopped onto the couch. They settled in, and looked around for the remote.  
It sat on the coffee table, a few feet away.  
"Not it!" Arin yelled.  
"Not i- Dammit!" Dan stared at Arin angrily before getting up and tossing the remote at him.  
"Thank God, my stomach hurts."  
Dan's playful mood shifted.  
"It does? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"It started just now." Arin smiled and held his abdomen.  
"You want tea or something?" Dan wrung his hands together.  
Arin winced a bit. It was clear Dan needed something to do.  
"Yeah, go ahead and make me some green tea?"  
Dan nodded. Arin relaxed again, shutting his eyes tightly. It would pass, but he just felt shitty.  
\----  
Dan came back to Arin lying on the couch, flipping through Netflix movies. He had two mugs in his hands, and he set them on the table.  
"Alright, scooch." He waved his hand at Arin.  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"Just lay down." Arin patted the sofa.  
Dan ran his hand through his hair and awkwardly laid down beside Arin. It wasn't anything new, they sometimes Grumped like that. But Arin...  
"I'm gonna get sick, you bastard." Dan positioned himself so he could lay down and look up at Arin.  
"Not if you got a flu shot." Arin stared down at him.  
"I have the immune system of a frail squirrel."  
"Well, the vaccine will help-"  
"And a fear of needles."  
"You didn't get one?" Arin questioned, exasperated. He backed away from Dan.  
"Nope."  
"Dammit, Dan!" Arin picked himself up and started to leave the couch.  
"No, come on, it's fine." Dan pulled at his shirt.  
"I'm not gonna get you sick!"  
"I don't care, really. You need to stay comfortable," Dan tried to pull him back.  
"I'll sit on the recliner."  
Dan pulled hard on his arm, sending Arin crashing backwards onto the couch. Dan still had his arm in one hand, and now they were nose-to-nose, with Arin under him.  
"Just stay comfortable, you're sick." Dan pushed away from him, but Arin grabbed him.  
"Well, you're gonna be sick."  
He had one arm still slung over Dan's back as the other one pointed at the TV.  
"Wanna watch Sixteen Candles?"  
"Last time I checked, I didn't have ovaries."  
"Breaking Bad, then?"  
"Nah." Dan watched, his head resting under Arin's chin.  
"I can go to Hulu, watch Rick and Morty."  
"Yeah, let's do that."  
\------

Seven episodes in, Arin was asleep. Dan lifted himself off of the younger man carefully as to not wake him, then switched to rooting through the pink bag to change into anything but jeans. Choosing dark blue pajama pants, Dan grabbed some blankets from Arin's bed. He threw one over Arin and tossed another one, along with a pillow, onto the floor.  
He hated when Arin felt ill, but something about it made him smile. Arin always got cuddly when he was sick. Lying with Dan, trying to sap his warmth. He always got weirdly cold.  
Dan got the fever end of the illnesses, trying to push a warm-blooded Arin away from him as much as possible.  
That being said, Dan was usually the second of the Grumps to get sick, which didn't help any speculation that they were dating.  
  
Dan sighed as sat on his pallete and watched Arin breathe softly in his sleep. He snored softly on each inhale, eyelids fluttering every so often. Dan flicked a strand of fallen hair from his face, smiling as he did so. He should have told Arin to pull his hair back.  
Speaking of, Dan settled back on his haunches to pull his afro into a lazy ponytail before leaning forward again.  
After realizing it was creepy to watch your best friend sleep, Dan stalked towards the bathroom to wash his face  and brush his teeth. It had gotten dark in the time Arin had been demanding care, and Dan knew he had a toothbrush and other toiletries in the guest bathroom. He thought about putting a shirt on, but decided not to upon realizing how hot it was in the house.  
Ah, fuck it.  
He did his business and walked back out to the pallette, flopping down onto it.  
\----  
He woke up only to Arin yelling his name.  
"Dan?" Arin shouted. He drew out the word like a child calling their parent. He was upstairs again.  
"Sorry, I'm up!" Dan called out.  
"I got sick aga-" Arin got cut off. Dan couldn't hear anything, but it was probably brutal.  
"On my way, Ar!"  
Dan bolted up the stairs yet again. The wall clock said 1:34, and the fact that it was still dark meant a.m..  
Dan opened the door and Arin stared at him helplessly, side-eyeing him from above the toilet bowl.  
"Oh, hey... you doing alright?"  
Arin shook his head.  
"I just wanna stop throwing up."  
Dan sat next to him, rubbing circles into the small of Arin's back.  
"I know, Big Cat. It'll stop soon."  
He nodded a bit, eyes widening as he leaned back over to bowl to retch. Dan grabbed the long hair hanging in Arin's face and held it back.  
"Wrist." Dan tapped Arin's arm.  
Arin held up his arm and allowed Dan to take the hair tie from it as he panted.  
Dan tied the hair back as gently as he could, pulling it tight.  
"Do you want some water?"  
Another nod.  
"Alright, Ar. Hang tight."  
Arin swished water around in his mouth, spitting it into the toilet bowl.  
He grimaced.  
"Feeling any better?"  
"Ah, yeah. A little bit."  
"Better enough to get back to sleep?"  
"I think so."  
"Alright, up we go."  
Dan grabbed Arin's shoulder and hoisted him up, letting him lean heavily on him. Arin looked down at Dan's bare shoulder, where a bruise from tossing and turning had formed.  
"Why'd you sleep on the floor?"  
"I didn't want to smother you on the couch," Dan smiled.  
"You weigh like, ten pounds. I don't want you taking care of me and then sleeping on my fucking floor."  
Arin straightened up a bit, pulling Dan along into his room. Clothes still littered the floor.  
"Stay here, I'm gonna brush my teeth."  
"Why don't I go with you?"  
"Because you'll find a reason to not sleep in my bed. I know your good nature won't let you be comfortable, but I'm stubborn enough to say fuck your good nature!"  
Arin was already heated in that funny way, about nothing in particular. Dan giggled, which made him even more heated.  
"So get in the fucking bed and we can be gay together!" Arin yelled.  
"Arin," Dan laughed. "Stop yelling, it's too early..." He rubbed his hand over his face. 

"Get in the bed!"  
"Okay, okay!" Dan folded the blankets back and sunk into the bed. It wasn't any different from usual, as he'd slept there before while house-sitting.  
"Now, stay." Arin held up his hand like he was commanding a dog.  
"Alright, go do your shit."  
Arin left him in the dim room, trying to focus on his eyes adjusting. Consequently, Dan nearly pissed himself when something jumped onto the bed. It walked towards him quickly, and a furry head nuzzled against his elbow.  
"Jesus, Mimi!" Dan fleaned back in relief. The munchkin cat purred as Dan reached down to scratch her head.  
"You scared me."  
She mewed softly, turning her head so Dan could scratch behind her ears.  
He chuckled, cradling her small head.  
"You make me feel like a giant."  
She crawled closer to him, and curled up against his chest. He laid his head down, and she strained to lick his nose.  
"Don't worry, Mimi, it still feels like sandpaper." Dan laughed.  
Light fell across Dan and Mimi's form as the door creaked open.  
"What feels like sandpaper?" Arin was adjusting his ponytail.  
"Mimi licked my nose."  
"That means she thinks you're gross." Arin flopped onto the bed. Dan didn't move his head from the pillow.  
"Weren't you the one throwing up his kidneys?"  
"Oh, that sucked. Man, you don't even know."  
"I will soon, Mr. Sleep-on-the-couch-with-me."  
"What about you? I'm-afraid-of-needles Avidan?"  
"Whatever, just means you'll have to deal with me when I'm sick."  
"And deal with you puking all day? Gross."  
Arin chuckled. Dan didn't follow.  
"Wait, seriously?" Dan asked soberly. He stared at Arin, who's laughter was trailing off.  
"What? No. Of course not."  
"Oh. I thought you were being serious."  
"Dan, you've sat here all night without expecting me to do the same?"  
"Well, I didn't know if you were going to..."  
"You fucking idiot." Arin shifted so he could be facing Dan and laying down. Mimi was in between them.  
"What?"  
"I wouldn't just leave you hanging like that. You're my fucking bro. I love you too much for that shit."  
Dan burned all the way down to his shoulders. He was lucky it was dark.  
"Dan?"  
"Oh, sorry... just... pettin' Mimi," Dan lied. The cat meowed in protest. Clearly she was _not_  being pet. Dan set his hand on her head to silence her.  
"Okay, I thought you were feeling sick."  
"No, not yet."  
"So you won't throw up on me?"  
"Nah. That'd be gross."


	2. I Thought I Was Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess it really can't be called platonic anymore whoops

' _911_ ' -1:32 p.m.  
' _Help_ ' -2:57 p.m.  
Arin opened his phone to two texts from Dan. He checked his watch.   
It was 5:12.  
"Shit!" He didn't even respond as he jumped into the car and sped to Dan's apartment.   
Not even bothering to knock, he unlocked the front door. Pushing into the dark house, he was startled. Dan wasn't anywhere to be found, and the kitchen was a _mess_. Spilled tea and four Kuereg cartridges were on the floor. Two mugs were on the counter, one of them full, the other having been at one point. It was cold.   
Dan probably made it when he texted, Arin realized. His heart sped up.   
"Dan?!" He listened for a response. Stalking through the house, Arin couldn't find him in the guest bathroom, or his bedroom. The sheets were tangled on his giant bed, and the main blanket was missing.  
Arin checked the main bathroom, starting at what he saw.   
Dan was wrapped in the blanket, breathing heavily. He was asleep against the bathtub, and the high redness of his cheeks contrasted with the deathly pallor that his skin had become. Arin noticed his phone, clutched in his left hand. There were bloody tissues in the trash, presumably from a nosebleed.   
"Oh, my god, Dan!" He fell to a kneel beside him. Arin pressed his hand to Dan's forehead. No wonder he was red, his skin was on fire.  
The older man stirred quietly.   
"Okay, come on, Danny." Arin hooked one arm under his knees and the other behind his shoulders. After lifting him up with little difficulty, Arin cradled him so his head wouldn't loll back.   
"Sorry for being late," Arin mumbled. His words must have registered with the sleeping man, as his eyes opened hesitantly. Arin continued towards the living room, oblivious to Dan watching him through his eyelashes. Dan was too tired to call out, and Arin questioning him would be exhausting. Instead, Dan watched the light catch Arin's eyelashes, how his hair swayed when he walked. He rarely saw Arin this worried.  
Dan felt sharp tears pricking his eyes.   
He had thought... he had worried...  
_Arin hadn't forgotten about him._ Dan had spent three hours in the bathroom, even more time before that in a state of misery, halfway between wondering if Arin had really meant what he said and knowing he wouldn't be that cruel.  
Arin hadn't lied when he promised Dan wouldn't be alone.   
Arin laid Dan out on the couch, much to Dan's chagrin. Arin locked eyes with him. Dan felt a hand pushing his hair from where it had fallen in his face.  
"You're awake, thank fuck." Arin smiled down at him, clearly relieved.   
Dan responded with a watery smile, but it quickly dissolved into a sob, rushing to cover his face.  
"Dan? Are you- Dan?!" Arin hovered over him, not sure whether to touch him or not.   
The older man curled into himself, half of him preoccupied with the pain in his chest, and the other half mortally embarrassed that he was crying about not being alone while he was sick.   
"Dan? Are you in pain?!"  
Dan calmed himself just enough to speak.  
"I tho-thought you weren't gon-gonna come!" His chest heaved, and Arin set his hands on Dan's shoulder and cheek, over his own hand. He was silent and sad, remembering what he had said when he was sick. Dan sobbed again, mostly out of exhaustion.   
"I'm sorry, Dan. I was helping Kevin out by editing a Grumpout video."  
Dan's sobs subsided for a moment.  
"Don't we pay him for that?"  
Arin chuckled.   
"He's still our friend, Danny."  
Dan grabbed his shirt to wipe his eyes, wincing at the rough material.  
"I'll get you some tiss-" Arin paused, his hand hovering over the empty tissue box on the table.  
"There aren't any upstairs either." Dan said sadly.   
"Dan..." Arin shook his head.  
"Oh, shit, I didn't mean THAT. My nose got dried out and bled a lot."   
"Your nose is dry? Don't you have nasal spray?"  
"Not anymore. I'm also out of cough syrup, Tylenol, soup, and crackers."  
Dan slumped against the couch.   
"Oh, and ginger ale." He added.  
"Jesus. I'll go to the store for you."  
Arin made to leave.   
"No, Arin... don't leave me here alone again." The older man grabbed his arm, looking a lot smaller and more vulnerable than someone his age ought to.   
 "I don't wanna drag you out while you're sick," Arin pushed Dan's hair from his face once more.

"Yeah, I know. It'd be a hassle." He turned his back to Arin, and it was the most despondent back the younger man had ever seen.  
Dan knew it was a low blow, to play the victim's role. But he was so tired of complaining to the cream-colored walls, and Arin made him forget how shitty he felt.   
"No, Dan... you know that's not what I meant." Arin walked two of his fingers up Dan's back. Dan shivered a bit.   
"But if you think you're up to it, we can go."  
Dan spun, ignoring his stomach churning violently as he did so.   
"Okay, let's go!"  
He stood, and listed heavily to the side. Arin steadied him, panicked at the thought of him falling over. Suddenly, he was remembering their roles being switched, and how prepared Dan was for him. He hadn't even put a lunchbag together, and Dan had his treatment planned out. Now he was going to drag him out on the town, while his eyes were like a sunset over water. They were still rimmed with red, and dark purple exhaustion marks settled underneath.   
He walked Dan to the front door, trying to avoid seeing every sharp line of his profile as they stepped into the sun. Before he could even admire the older man, Dan closed his eyes and winced away from the sunlight.   
"Dan? What's wrong?"  
"It's just... really fucking bright."  
He shielded his face with his hand, Arin leading him towards the car.   
"I have some sunglasses in the cup holder if you can hang on for four seconds."  
Dan nodded. Arin pushed his head gently into the car, then grabbed the glasses. He slid them onto his face awkwardly, and all of the tension leaked out of Danny when his eyes opened.   
"Thanks."  
"Can you get yourself buckled in?"  
"Yeah."  
Dan fumbled with the seatbelt a bit, and got it clicked with a bit of help from Arin.   
"Watch your fingers!" He called goofily, slamming the door. He got in on the other side, starting the car and easing out of the lot.  
"You can lay the seat back," said Arin, jabbing the button for the radio. He did so, turning to stare at Arin. Madrigal came on, the opening chords ringing through the car.   
"It's your song!" Arin poked him as he giggled.   
"My song..." Dan chuckled quietly. Arin set his hand on Dan's head, massaging his scalp in a circular motion.   
"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up." He faced the road, hand still in Dan's hair.   
Dan fell asleep to Arin softly singing, fingers moving in tight circles against his scalp.  
\-----  
"Come on, bro. You need to wake up."  
Dan saw stars behind the sunglasses as Arin shook him awake. How long had he been asleep? Minutes? Hours?  
"We're at Walgreens."  
Four minutes.   
Arin unbuckled Dan's seatbelt, moving it around to untangle him.  
"Do you want to stay in the car?"  
That forced his eyes open.  
"No, no... I'll come with you."  
Arin had to support most of Dan's thin frame as they walked into the store.   
"Do you want to sit in a cart?" Arin asked, when he attempted to juggle Dan and grab a thermometer.   
"Won't that get us kicked out?"  
"Nah, come on."  
Arin sat Dan down at the blood pressure machine. He came back seconds later with a cart, grinning in a way that showed all of his teeth. He helped Dan into it, until he was sat down and facing Arin.   
"I'm too big for this."  
"Not too big to push," Arin added, moving the cart forward with ease. Dan's knees were pushed to his chest, chin set on them. He looked miserable.   
"The cart is hurting my ass."  
"That's because you have a pancake ass." Arin leaned over the bar and bopped his nose.   
"Still, it hurts..." Dan mumbled into his knees. Arin sighed, pushing back from the bar to strip off his hoodie.  
"Ass up." He gestured to Dan. Dan looked up.  
"Oh, no, you don't have to-"  
"Get your pancake ass up, Dan." Arin waved his hand with the hoodie.  
Dan lifted himself up hesitantly. Arin shoved the hoodie under Dan's ass, and the older man snickered.

 "What?" Arin asked defensively. 

"You touched my ass!" Dan said, louder than he had expected.   
"Yeah, just couldn't keep my hands off of it." Arin rolled his eyes. "Gotta get me a piece of that pancake ass."  
"You know you want it," Dan sang. "Now it's my turn."  
"What?"   
"Lemme touch your ass!"  
"I'm gonna give you a pass because you're sick and pretend I never heard that."   
"Come on, bro. Just a couple dudes, broing out, touching each other's asses..." Dan did grabby hands towards Arin's stomach.  
Arin rolled his eyes once more and pushed Dan into the snack aisle.  
"Don't be immature, let me grab your ass!" Dan put his hands over Arin's on the cart handle.  
"The one sitting in the cart is telling me not to be immature?"  
"Come on, I'm sick. Gimme a break."  
"Yeah, I know. Now take this." Arin tossed a box of crackers at Dan, who caught them and set them in his lap.  
"Skittles!" Dan reached out of the cart like a child. Arin swung him out of reach, chuckling.   
"None of that, baby girl. No sugar for the sickies."  
Dan honest-to-God pouted in the cart.   
"What medicine do you take?"  
They loaded up and went to the counter, the cashier not sparing them a second glance until Dan started making conversation.   
"So did you let him?" The cashier asked.  
"What?"  
"Did you let him touch your ass?" He giggled. He was probably nineteen and bored, with this being the most interesting thing he'd seen all day. Arin swiped his card.  
"You were listening?" Dan and this kid were joking amicably, but Arin looked less than comfortable, almost irritated.  
"Yeah, nothing else to do. You guys were yelling pretty loudly, too."  
"See?" Dan looked between Arin and the kid. "Tell him he should let me touch his ass!"  
"Nah, this isn't my fight. But," he winked at Dan. "You can touch mine."  
Dan burst out laughing.   
Arin ceased his uncomfortable shifting to grab the bags from him and push Dan out of the store. Dan sensed some tension.   
"Arin? What the hell was that?" Dan turned back to look at the store, wincing at the light. He turned back around, and relaxed when his vision darkened comfortably. Arin's hat sat drawn over his eyes as the sun shone directly at them. He was uncharacteristically tender in the way he had set it on his hair, and Dan caught his wrist as he drew away. Arin's set jaw relaxed and he fixed Dan with a look that seemed... helpless.  
"I don't know, I just... I didn't like him."  
"I know I'm sick, but he couldn't have attacked me or anything. Especially if you're here."  
"I wouldn't be able to stop someone trying to hurt you."  
"Of course you can, Arin! Big, strong, sexy man like you."  
"Shut up." Arin smiled and pulled the hat further over Dan's eyes.   
"You'll have to make me," Dan called flirtatiously as Arin started loading the bags into the car.  
"Careful, you might find yourself with a gag." Arin tried to focus on the items, but Dan was pulling his attention back.  
"I'll wear a ball gag if you'll wear leather."  
Dan was smirking, Arin could hear it in his voice. He was frozen, hands pressed down onto the bumper.   
Dan held his breath. He had been testing his limits for a while now, and it seemed like Arin was nearing his.   
His grin widened. Fantastic.  
"Wouldn't you like that?" Arin asked deviously. He pushed off of the bumper to lean against the cart. No longer was this a 'Game Grumps story that no one's really serious about'.  
This was the feeling of tension that sometimes they sometimes drowned in while Grumping. No one really knew if the other was serious.  
Dan's stomach was churning, and he felt a bit ill. He chalked it up to the fact that he was nervous, that Arin was so close, that he could kiss him at any time.  
Arin's hands itched on the handle to grab Dan, to force himself over the cart and catch the older man's lips.  
They were nose-to-nose, it would be so easy to...  
Oh, god no.  
 Dan had half a second to turn before he leaned over the side of the cart, emptying his stomach onto the pavement below. Arin jumped back as Dan got sick.

"Oh, Jesus!"   
He crossed over to stand behind him, settling on rubbing his back. There was nothing he could do to help him, other than hold his hair back.   
"Shit, I-I'm sorry." Dan sobbed desperately as his vomiting ceased.  
"No, don't be sorry. You don't have any kind of control over that."  
"But I thought..." Dan wiped his mouth with his shirt, grimacing.   
"I'll kiss you after we get you cleaned up," Arin said, matter-of-factly. He was turned away from Dan, loading the last of the bags into the car. He avoided eye contact as he lifted Dan out of the cart.   
"Y-you were gonna kiss me?" Dan squeaked out.   
"Until you vomited on my shoes."  
He didn't sound nervous, but Dan could see the color rising in his cheeks, how self-conscious his motions had become.   
"I would have... y'know. Kissed you back." Dan added, after Arin had set him in the car. He plugged in his own seatbelt, staring straight into the windshield.  
"Until you vomited on my shoes."  
"Until I vomited on your shoes."  
They both spoke at the same time, then locked eyes and burst into laughter.   
The kind of laughter that acknowledges the awkward air, that melts away the tension in their limbs.   
"That's good to know," Arin came down from his fit. He reached out and brushed Dan's jaw.   
"Don't do it now!"  
"What if I want that vomit mouth?" Arin smacked his lips.   
"Gross!" He shoved Arin's face away from him.   
The car ride back was friendly. They listened to music, sang along with their faces out the window as Dan felt better with the medicine. Arin drove languidly, letting the evening sun and dry wind fall lovingly onto his arms. They pulled into the driveway with an airy, invincible feeling.  
\----  
The tension started when Dan was finished with his shower. His teeth were brushed, and he was in some old gym shorts. Arin had kept his distance, opting to clean Dan's kitchen than hang around awkwardly. Or at least, that's what he was supposed to be doing.  
Dan walked into a spotless living room, with Arin standing in the middle of it. A rag was clutched in one hand.   
"You took a long shower," he said, almost as if he were offering an explanation to the impeccable room.  
 Tension forced the two of them to stay where they were standing, neither of them knowing if the other was ready.  
Or if they themselves were.   
"Yeah, washing my hair takes a while."  
The casual cadence that should have infused that comment was nowhere to be found. The nervous air of the room made his voice monotonous.   
"I thought I'd clean... because it looked a bit... messy." Arin trailed off. He fixed Dan with a frightened look. He was so, so afraid of fucking something up. Dan could tell he was unsure of himself, and something forced him forward. He closed the distance between them in three long strides and grabbed Arin's face, pulling him in for a frantic kiss. He kept his eyes shut in fear of seeing Arin's open.   
He realized he didn't have to worry about that.   
Dan felt the cold rag land on his foot, and Arin's hands twisting in the front of his shirt. Arin fell like a weight with Dan under him, trying to stay connected as they fell. They moved intensely against one another, Dan's mouth falling open as Arin bit his bottom lip. All of Dan's nerves felt as though they had been lit on fire and dipped in wax. Everything felt different, the scratching of Arin's beard, the rasping noise it made when it rubbed against his stubble. The overall forcefulness that Arin came with, like all the energy he had put into raging at games for years was thrown into a single kiss. They moved against one another as though they had a psychic connection, meeting seamlessly between position changes. It was like...   
Well, it was like kissing Arin. Because there was nothing like it, nothing to compare it to.

Arin broke them apart to breathe, panting above him. Dan's bruised lips tingled with the loss of warmth, and he could still taste Chai tea.   
Chai tea, like Arin had wanted when he was sick.   
"I think you nursed me back to health, doctor." Dan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
"Hopefully I won't get sick again."  
"I'll still kiss you, even with a vomit mouth." Dan smacked his lips as Arin had.   
"Oh, dude," Arin smiled. " _Gross_!"  
"Yeah, it is." Dan reached out and grabbed Arin's ass, pulling him closer. Arin squeaked, and Dan gave him a 'gotcha' look. He stopped before they connected, murmuring.   
"Maybe the two of us are just gross."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a review, please. I need new ideas.  
> There will be a part two, so look out for that.


End file.
